Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) generally provide each subscriber a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC), commonly known as a Subscriber Identity Module or SIM card, which enables authentication and access to a mobile network and provides identifiers that allow equipment of the MNO to account for service usage and to bill the subscriber accordingly. The SIM card is removable by the subscriber and can be inserted in any compatible device, providing continuity of network access service from device to device. A user can switch to another MNO by physically swapping SIM cards in their device.
In an environment involving machine-to-machine communications, it is common for a UICC to be placed in harsh environments such as a communication device located in an automobile engine, or atop a streetlight, which is not easily accessible. In such applications the UICC is often embedded in the communication device and not physically replaceable. When a subscriber of a device utilizing an embedded UICC wishes to switch to another MNO, the subscriber may have to replace the device if the embedded UICC is not configured to be re-provisioned.